Escapando por Hogsmeade
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "Tembló y le masculló a Hermione un "Retirada, retirada'desesperado. Justo al tiempo que la morena les daba alcance y tomaba a Draco de la muñeca, Hermione conseguía escapar libre. El rubio sólo atinó a hacer una mueca cuando sintió la fría tela del guante de Pansy—Rayos." One-shot. Dramione.


_¡Hola amores!_

_¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo tuve algunos problemas para escribir este fic, pero al final todo salió perfecto ^^ o al menos para mí._

_Me siguen gustando los Dramione, supongo que es algo que jamás podrá ser cambiado de mí. _

_Últimamente he tenido varios problemas con mi vida personal, además de que me quedé sin internet un buen tiempo, pero no importa, porque yo dije que lo haría y aquí está ;3_

_Bien, me voy. Espero que les guste -3- sweethearts (ah, no sé por qué me gusta llamar a las personas así)._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío, porque si lo fueran no tendría que leer en PDF. Así que son de J.K Rowling. _

_**Advertencias: **Dramione. ¿Posible OoC? _

_**Notas adicionales: **No sé, estoy aburrida._

* * *

—Merlín, Hermione no seas infantil—masculló Draco con enojo, siguiendo a la Gryffindor a paso de trote, mientras ella caminaba con rapidez, tratando de evitar al chico y presionando los libros contra su pecho. Hermione ignoraba al Slytherin de tal manera que obtendría medalla olímpica.

Pero Draco no iba a permitirlo, se plantó frente a ella cruzando los brazos e impidiéndole seguir caminando por todo Hogsmeade.

—Que yo recuerde, la que regaló mi bufanda y mis guantes a un elfo doméstico fuiste tú—susurró mordaz, a lo que ella bufó exasperada—. Ahora — continuó, ignorando su bufido—, es tu deber como mi novia que me acompañes a comprarme más prendas—argumentó y, sin esperar respuesta, tomó a la castaña de la muñeca para arrastrarla tras él.

Hermione estaba furiosa, que fuesen novios no significaba que Draco pudiera tratarla como una esclava. Al parecer Draco no pensaba lo mismo. Para él, aparte de la implicación de besos, abrazos y cursiladas varias para contentar a su novia, ella tenía una obligación y no iba a permitir que lo dejara tirado en plena cita.

— ¡Dragón! —gritó otra voz detrás de ellos. Draco apresuró el paso y Hermione, consciente de a quién se enfrentaban, también colaboró. Ambos huían ahora cogidos de la mano de la indeseable presencia de Pansy Parkinson. Los libros de Hermione ahora estaban descansando en el bolso mágico de la joven, dejando de estorbar en su fuga.

Ya libres, Draco aprovechó para quitarle la bufanda a Hermione. La cogió entre sus manos, estirándola y envolviendo a ambos con la prenda, esperando que las hebras rojas y doradas los ocultaran aún más de la mirada Pansy. Él sonrió, a sabiendas de que Hermione estaría enojada y posiblemente querría patearlo por semejante atrevimiento. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando Draco observó el rostro de la leona, se sorprendió por el tono carmesí que decoraba las mejillas de la muchacha. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y las largas pestañas temblaban casi imperceptiblemente, quizás porque tenía frío. O tal vez por el simple hecho de que su molestia hacia él le provocaba ese tic.

Más tranquilo, Draco buscó por encima de la marea de gente alguna tienda en la calle en la que ahora se encontraban, pero frunció el ceño al no hallar ninguna. No obstante, su tranquilidad duró poco cuando lo que sus orbes grises sí distinguieron fue una cabellera negra que se dirigía derecha hacia ellos. Su novia, ahora con ambos brazos libres, apretaba su brazo contra ella.

Tembló y le masculló a Hermione un "Retirada, retirada" desesperado. Justo al tiempo que la morena les daba alcance y tomaba a Draco de la muñeca, Hermione conseguía escapar libre. El rubio sólo atinó a hacer una mueca cuando sintió la fría tela del guante de Pansy.

—Rayos.

— ¿Me puedes decir por qué me andas evitando? —Draco se giró hacia Hermione, pero la chica ya se encontraba lejos y probablemente estaba correteando por Hogsmeade con risitas traviesas. Se volvió hacia su interlocutora:

—Porque estoy con mi novia.

— ¿Qué novia?

—La novia que tengo.

— ¿Quién es?

—Es alguien con ojos.

— ¿Uh?

Pero Draco ya había conseguido salir de allí a paso apresurado mientras agachaba la cabeza para que la chica no lo reconociera por su peculiar cabellera rubia.

Ese día iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

Draco no sabía cómo se dejó atrapar nuevamente por Pansy.

Ahora estaban en el Londres Muggle, sentados en una cafetería apenas llena de personas. La de cabello negro miró a su amigo con interés, quería saber lo que tenía para decir, claro que estar rodeada de muggles no era tan cómodo para ella ¡Pero por supuesto! Draco quería tener la última palabra y prefería no estar cerca de personajes capaces de arruinarle el día.

El Slytherin se frotó el rostro con las manos congeladas, sentía el cuerpo agotado, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por las extrañas preguntas que le hacía Pansy, añorando el momento en que lo dejaría levantarse de allí y se marcharía de regreso a Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?—interrogó Pansy, dando un sorbo al chocolate caliente que pidió minutos atrás en la caja.

—Era inicios de séptimo año—respondió él con voz ronca, mientras cruzaba sus dedos bajo el mentón afilado, en un gesto típico de él—, McGonagall nos puso a ambos como Premio Anual, así que tuvimos que compartir Sala Común. Al principio la tildaba de inútil, pero con el tiempo dejé de insultarla y ella a mí, así que comenzamos a tratarnos mejor.

—¿Y?—inquirió su acompañante, claramente queriendo saber más del asunto, Draco dio un suspiro exasperado, pero continuó su relato:

—Un día le dije que se veía bien, ella me dijo que dejara la idiotez, le robé un beso, correspondió y preguntó si éramos novios, dije que sí. Fin—terminó rápidamente, burlándose de la chica, que fruncía el ceño, enojada porque quería escuchar esa típica historia de amor como esas películas muggles americanas que tanto le gustaban a Blaise.

—Ahora dime ¿qué te gusta de ella?—Draco pensó que definitivamente Pansy no tenía ningún límite ¡Cómo deseaba que tuviera uno en aquel momento! La situación comenzaba a rayar en lo chocante. Un niño le preguntó por qué tenía una túnica de mago, si no era Halloween.

Respiró lentamente, inhaló, exhaló y contestó que era porque iba a una fiesta.

Al parecer esto complació la curiosidad del infante y se marchó hacia su madre saltando.

Draco miró la escena en silencio, ni siquiera notando que la joven sacudía su mano enguantada frente al rostro de él, tratando de llamar su atención en vano. Unos minutos más tarde, el rubio habló lentamente.

—Que sea ella, para resumir—Se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaría ver a Hermione cargando a una pequeña idéntica a ella, con el cabello castaño y los enormes ojos avellana que tanto le gustaban en su novia. Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo es, tú sabes, enamorada?

—Pansy, creo que tienes la suficiente capacidad cerebral como para saber la personalidad de Hermione—replicó mientras se levantaba de la mesa, apoyándose con las manos y dando un ligero cabeceo a la Slytherin—, ahora si me disculpas, debo buscar a una leona traidora—masculló saliendo del establecimiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione veía las vitrinas de las tiendas de ropa, feliz de que su novio aún estuviese atrapado con Pansy y su tortura.

Todo el año ambos mantuvieron su relación en secreto, principalmente para alejarla de la boca de personas como Pansy y Blaise. A pesar de todo, iban muy bien; salían a cenar, a comer helados, caminaban por los jardines de Hogwarts y en ocasiones pasaban tardes enteras en la Sala de Menesteres, donde leían o se relajaban juntos.

Nada era apresurado, lo cual Hermione agradecía, porque, además de Ron Weasley y Viktor Krum, no tuvo experiencia amorosa alguna, cosa que obvia y claramente le disgustaba a niveles catastróficos.

Sin embargo, la Gryffindor prefería a Draco por sobre Ron, quizás se debía a que el primero podía mantener una sana conversación con ella, o porque siempre era atento a todo.

Cuando se giró para ir a otro lugar, chocó contra un amplio pecho. El aroma a mentas llegó a su nariz, impregnándola de su dulce olor. Ella soltó una risita entre dientes, a sabiendas del regaño que posiblemente el Slytherin le haría por dejarle con Pansy Parkinson y su habladuría interminable.

—Me debes una—siseó tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola tras él. La tarde estaba cayendo sobre Hogsmade y ya era hora de volver a Hogwarts de nuevo. Miró de reojo a su alrededor, tratando de evitar a serpientes indeseadas. Notó que Luna hablaba con Ginny sobre un tal chico que le hacía sentir nerviosa. Draco hizo caso omiso a ello, y dirigió toda su atención a evitar que Hermione huyera de nuevo—, tal vez te entregue a Pansy y salga corriendo—Sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, escuchándola bufar.

—¡Solo es Pansy!—replicó—, no creo que te haya matado—dijo con ironía. Había disfrutado de su espacio personal, estar sola sin nadie a su lado. Era divertido no tener a un rubio consentido al lado de ella cada segundo.

De hecho, aún se preguntaba cómo su relación aún seguía secreta.

—¿Bromeas, cierto?—preguntó arqueando una ceja, incrédulo a las palabras de la joven.

—Bueno, Pansy la última vez me habló sin decir en ningún momento la palabra "sangresucia"—acotó, mirando al cielo pensativamente—, no puede ser ta...

—¡Pansy!—gritó, para luego irse corriendo de allí, seguro con rumbo a la Sala Común. Se estaba riendo a carcajadas en el camino. Le agradaba hacer ese tipo de jugarretas a Hermione, después de todo, esa clase de detalles hacían que fuese divertido. Murmuró la contraseña y entró a la Sala, donde se lanzó en su sofá favorito con cansancio, quitándose las botas y dejándolas a un lado del asiento donde estaba. Sonrió ampliamente. Definitivamente, Hogwarts era mejor que estar huyendo a través de Hogsmeade.

—¿Draco?¡Hola Hermione!—saludó una joven a espaldas de Hermione, resultando ser Pansy con una expresión que parecía alegre, en cierto sentido hipócrita o cruel. Como si hubiese encontrado a la presa que buscaba desde hacía un tiempo. La Gryffindor miró a Pansy con el ceño fruncido, luego a los lados, desesperada.

—Oh, qué rayos. ¡Draco espérame!—Y como su novio, se marchó de allí a paso apresurado.

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
